p11 is a protein which can bind to and inhibit cytosolic Phospholipase A2. Modulation of p11 levels might provide a way to control a variety of cellular functions. Control of p11 has been studied at the protein and mRNA level. The p11 5' promoter has been cloned, sequenced, and characterized. p11 protein production has been studied in response to dexamethasone and to retonoic acid. The effect of cytokine and growth factor stimulation of epithelial cells on p11 production is also being studied. p11 gene expression is enhanced by stimulation with epidermal growth factor or with interferon gamma.